Stockholm Syndrome
by yourflourescentdreamers
Summary: JONAS, Kevin kidnapped me, held me at gun point, and apparently saved my life. I had a strange case of stockholm syndrome, and it was confusing me more than I'd ever known. Half Macy-centric! A collab between My-Florescent-X-Glows-Orange & YourDreamer138.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is one of the first collab stories made with me (YD138) and My-Flourescent-X-Glows-Orange. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter Playlist: _Run, Don't Walk _by Hey Monday **

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

I woke up when I heard a shuffling noise. With a yawn, I opened my eyes. Darkness. I could only see darkness. Mom must have shut my window, because when I'd fallen asleep, I'd seen a bit of moonlight flowing through the blinds. It was kind of like a night light. I breathed in, unexpectedly feeling smooth cotton filling my mouth. Stupid blanket.

It probably wasn't very good that I was afraid of the dark. I tried to reach up and pull my blanket off of my face, but I realized in horror that my arms were restrained against me. I could only move my fingers. I wriggled them in shock.

I tried to roll over, but my arms just wouldn't budge enough to move that much. Was I feeling rope against my skin?

I started to kick with my feet, but my ankles were tied, too.

"What's going on?" I yelled out. I didn't think I was in my room anymore. Whatever was happening, it was freaking me out.

"Mom?" I desperately pleaded, hoping this was just a bad dream. After no answer, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to scream.

"Ahhh-" I began, but I warm hand was placed over my mouth. The blindfold over my eyes was gently untied, and the fabric over my mouth was slowly pulled off of my face.

"Don't scream again." The person chuckled quietly. I opened my eyes slowly to meet a pair of uncertain brown ones. It took me a moment, but my eyes adjusted to the dark and I realised who I was looking at.

"Kevin!" I exclaimed. A friendly smile replaced my look of terror.

"Macy." He said politely. I giggled, thinking about how he'd tricked me. I kept thinking about it. And thinking about it. And then I realized that this was a little fishy. My instincts kicked in, and my eyes began to dart around anxiously.

"Where are we? What am I doing," I said, looking around, "in your car?"

"Well, we're in… Arizona." My eyes widened.

"No. We were in Jersey last time I checked. Kevin, tell me we're in Jersey. Right now. At least lie like you mean it. We're in Jersey." I rambled nervously.

"We _were_… eleven hours ago." He said, putting his key in the ignition. I could almost feel my eyes sink into my face. After a moment of gaping, I straightened up and tried to make sense of everything.

"Kevin, can you, um take care of this?" I asked, nodding toward the rope that was tightly knotted around my waist, pinning my arms to me.

"Take care of what?" he asked, not seeing the nod.

"Untie my arms!" I squealed impatiently, not bothering to control my voice. He looked at me curiously for a moment, then leaned down to grab a piece of the rope and pull, letting my hands free. I waited for a moment for him to turn around.

"Why am I in Arizona? Why was I tied up? Why are you driving me around in your car? Did you _kidnap_ me?" my voice rose with every sentence I spoke. Kevin smirked sheepishly.

"This is not funny!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Why would _you_ kidnap me? Why didn't you wake me up? I would have gone on a road trip with you if you asked! I could have left a note or something! My mom is going to freak out. Where's my cell phone?" I took a deep breath to make up for the lack of oxygen, mostly from half-hyperventilating. I started to pat my pockets.

"_Macy_…" Kevin warned, softly grabbing my wrists.

"Let go of me!" I screeched. This was freaking me out really bad. My hands fumbled for the locked door, pulling up the switch to unlock it and groping for the handle.

"You have no way to get back to Jersey! I'll take you if you just get back in the car!" he yelled as I jumped out of the car. Stopping for only a moment, I looked up to see the rising Arizona sun. I hastily untied the rope around my ankles before I tried to walk or run.

What now? Just run away? It would be blazing hot in a couple hours. Well, at least we were in a city. I could see houses a few blocks away. As of now, it looked as if we were in front of a small park. I would go now, and call my mom later. I started to run, not looking back. I was so sure Kevin wouldn't follow me.

A pair of burly arms locked around my torso, holding my arms to my sides. I almost fell to the ground out of shock, but Kevin held me up. Looking around, I saw that he'd pulled me out of the street and behind a tree, hiding us from view. I thought back to my self-defense class.

"I'm sorry, Kevin." I said sincerely. I kicked my foot back between his legs, wincing when I heard him grunt.

"Ow, crap!" he said, letting me go and covering his lower…extremities. He recovered quickly, though, because he got back up before I could even start to leave. He grabbed me once again, but pushed his knee into my back. I tried to kick again, but I couldn't reach very far behind me.

He was good.

I had one more chance to get away, or at least distract him so I could distance myself from him. I struggled, trying to free myself and reach for my cell phone in my back pocket at the same time. It was only a few more inches away…

One of Kevin's hands snaked its way down to my back pocket before my hand could get there, and grabbed my cell phone. His fingers tickled my lower back as they came up with the thin mobile device. I blushed.

Kevin sighed, taking one arm off of me, but grabbing both of my arms with the other. I trudged along with him back to the car. Watching closely, I saw Kevin's eyes go dull, lose the enthusiasm to fight, and lastly, lose the happy glint.

Why did Kevin Lucas, of all people, know how to fight or restrain people? Especially me, with the karate lessons?

Why did Kevin Lucas, of all people, want to kidnap me?

***/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**

_Run, don't walk, the sky is falling through_

_Don't talk tonight_

_I am so confused_

_I'm lost, I'm lost with you_

_I don't care where we are_

_Or where we're headed to_

_But I know I'm lost,_

_I'm lost with you_

***/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\**

**A/N: Next chapter will be written by MFXGO!**

**-Your Dreamer,**

**Mo**


	2. Chapter 2

_****_

MFXGO here with the next chapter :)

**THIS IS A KEVIN POV CHAPTER! Whenever I write a chapter (which will be every other) It will be from kevin's point-of-veiw.**

* * *

_**Chapter soundtrack : **__**Stop Crying Your Heart Out**__** By Oasis.**_

"Macy, please, can you hear me out?" I asked her pleadingly, the girl's eyes tried desperately to understand. I could only stay with a frozen stance. I had stopped us from moving right before putting her in the car. She hung her head and I could only imagine the questions swimming in her thoughts.

"Okay, this is a joke right?" Macy screamed loudly, her voice shrill and tired, and she out right clung to a small whisp of hope that she was just being punk-ed for likely a JONAS website video. "Stella? Joe? Nick? Come out! Jokes' up!" she yelled delusionally to the surrounding terrain. I waited in silence, and her mental state might have just cracked.

She started bawling. Tears flowed freely, and it was shredding my heart to have made her this way.

I guess it was because in the end nothing was making sense. I had kidnapped her, we were in Arizona, and I haven't shown any explanation . I was supossed to be a different Kevin. Sweetheart Kevin. Sensitive, bunny-loving, goofy kevin. I look like a monster right now.

_Her world's basically falling apart. Everything is jacked up...the supposed nicest guy she knows is comitting a federal crime...and and she's the crime. _

"Kevin?" she asked suddenly, voice hoarse and thick with the after-effect of the salty tears running down her splotchy cheeks. "Answer me one question?"

"Yeah?" I answered back quietly, my voice cracking and heavy.

"Why? Just...why?" the ending came out with fear and confusion and a hundered other burned out emotions that sounded like a weight rolling from her shoulders and onto mine.

I couldn't bring myself to answer.

Everything was so complicated. _So_ complicated.

She had looked so peaceful while sedated, her hair fell slightly in front of her face, and I did my best not to tuck it behind her ear.

And then we hit just out side of Pheonix, a small stretch of road with a few houses within eyesight. A park to the side, just as my passenger began to stir.

We talked, and I watched sadly as her eyes, still glossy with sleep, widened, taking in her surroundings and trying to calculate some sort of explanation for her world to have flipped. We argued, and her brown irisis filled with water. She was quick to get out of the car, and I had to catch her before she got to far. We fought, and nothing could have broken me more than the sheer fear and hatred that radiated towords me. Whe I got her back in the car I still hadn't answered her question.

_But, how do you explain to someone how you could have kiddnapped them?_

_And really, how do you explain to someone that you kiddnapped them becuase you both are wanted dead?_

_

* * *

_

**_"Hold up...hold on..Don't be scared._**

**_You'll never change what's been and gone,_**

**_May your smile (may your smile) shine on (shine on)_**

**_Don't be scared (don't be scared)_**

**_your destiny may keep you warm_**

**_'Cause all of the stars have faded away_**

**_Just try not to worry, you'll see them someday_**

**_take what you need and be on your way_**

**_and stop crying your heart out._**

**_Get up (get up) come on (come on)_**

**_Why are you so scared? (I'm not scared...)"_**

**_You'll never change what's been and gone..._**

* * *

**So I hope you guys like the story so far! There's more to come (:**

**-MFXGO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Your Dreamer here again with chapter 3! Macy's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Soundtrack: Like Boom by Vita Chambers**

* * *

I watched the rolling hills fly past.

Kevin had never answered my question. It was such a simple question. Well, it should have been to him. To me, it was so much deeper than 'why'.

Why was he doing this to me?

Why was he not talking to me?

Why couldn't he explain anything to me?

That 'why' could get me thinking for hours. I moved my eyes from the hills onto the road ahead of us.

"Could you at least tell me where we are now?" I sighed, breaking the hour-long silence. I stared down at my hands, which were tied like they were when I first woke up. I truly believed that I could easily break the rope, and I think Kevin knew that, too. I didn't know why I didn't try. Maybe because I had this nagging feeling that Kevin needed me for more than he was letting on. I would stick with him in this, for now.

Kevin scratched the back of his neck thoughtfully. I had to admit that it made me feel bad when I put him under pressure. Well, at least I wasn't beating him up with sports equipment. In fact, I hadn't had one fan moment since I woke up. Well, not counting the one I almost had when I'd opened my eyes to see his handsome face. But, luckily, instinct had more power over me than cuteness.

I mean, JONAS...ness. Yeah. Because saying cuteness would just be _ridiculous._

"I think we're in Flagstaff right about now." he replied after a moment's hesitation. I nodded silently. It felt as if not another word was spoken for hours, while in reality it had only been a few minutes. All I could hear was the sound of my breathing mingling with his, and the occassional bump in the road against a tire.

All of a sudden, Kevin slammed the gas pedal down, lurching the car forward, and pressing my back roughly into the seat. My heart began to race as the road in front of us came hurtling toward the car at a much faster pace than it had been moments before.

"What are you doing?" I squealed, adjusting myself so that my elbow wasn't painfully being jabbed by the arm rest. When he didn't answer, I turned to look behind us.

A suspicious-looking black car was trailing behind, but quickly catching up with us.

"Kevin? What's happening?" I repeated, trying to wriggle out of the rope that clasped my hands together. With a grunt, I centered all of my strength and ripped myself out of the rope. Hearing the  
noise, Kevin looked over to me.

"Holy crap!" he exclaimed when he saw the torn rope. A sharp pop souded near the back of the car.

"Oh my god, Kevin, they've got a gun!" I yelled, looking in the rearview mirror. He glanced nonchalantly at the mirror.

"Oh, you're right." he said casually.

"KEVIN!" I yelled, trying to get him to snap out of it. I shook my head when he turned to me flaunting a sheepish smile.

"So, Macy, don't freak out, but..." he trailed off, putting a hand inside his jacket. I almost fainted when I saw him pull out a gleaming silver gun. After he made sure I didn't puke or anything, he continued.

"I'm gonna need you to take care of the wheel for a few moments." he said as another bullet _ping_-ed off of the bumper.

"They have pretty lousy aim." he muttered as he tried to crawl into my seat. I decided to start moving before he ended up in my lap.

"Oh my god." I breathed as we switched seats. I straightened the car out and pressed down on the gas pedal as far as it would go.

"Macy, you're driving too fast! I can't get any aim. Bring it back down to 70." I slammed on the brakes, flying forward in my seat, then pressed the gas pedal again and brought it back up to 70 mph.

"Okay, I so did not say to do that. That guy almost shot me in the head because of that little delay!" Kevin complained, hanging halfway out the window with the gun flailing around wildly in the wind. I kept a steady pace driving the car while trying to even out my breathing. The hard hail-like pelts from bullets hitting the car became background noise to the quick rounds of shots made by my friend in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, just maybe a couple more shots. I'm so close!" I didn't even need to ask what he was talking about, because I didn't care.

I flinched when I heard a hissing noise from the car that was now close behind us. That hissing noise went away quickly and was replaced by a loud pop, which changed into a big _BOOM._

"Speed up! Pedal to the medal!" Kevin yelled, pulling himself into the car. I could see the car go up in flames merely feet from ours, and did as I was told.

"I finally got their gas tank. It exploded." he explained, setting the gun aside and buckling up.

"What the hell is going on? Stop... SHOOTING THINGS!" I exclaimed, watching the burning vehicle behind us in the mirror. I continued watching it until it dissapeared in the horizon.

"You just... roasted _PEOPLE_! Why were they shooting at us?" I pleaded, putting a hand on my chest to slow my heart rate. He sighed, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Switch me." he said casually. I slowed the car down as we switched seats, then we both buckled our seat belts again. He brought the car up to a normal speed and set the cruise control for the stretch of straight road ahead.

"Kevin, why were we...you were shooting people... H-how did they...And then the tank..." I rambled, sucking in air like a maniac. Kevin took a quick look at me before taking his eyes off of the road to search for something in his car.

My breathing hitched when his hand brushed against my knee on the way to the glove compartment in front of me. I totally believed it was because of the situation at hand. Kevin quickly shut that glove compartment and opened the one that was between us.

"Um, just drink some of this. It'll help you calm down, I promise." Kevin said as he dug a vial out of the glove compartment that he'd opened.

"Okay." I breathed, grabbing for the tiny bottle. I popped off the cap and chugged the bitter liquid down desperately.

I blinked lazily, and when my eyes opened again, I could have sworn that there were three Kevins.

"Sorry, Mace." was all I heard before I passed out.

* * *

_What can I say?  
_  
_What can I do?  
_  
_Everything's louder  
_  
_When I'm next to you _  
_  
Feels like I'm shaking _  
_  
Room is earthquaking _  
_  
Feels like the whole world is 8-0-8ing_

**

* * *

****A/N: Meh, sorry for the lame ending. I tried to incorporate some humor into this chapter so it wouldn't be too sad, but be warned: there may be some sadness in future chapters!**

**Your Dreamer,**

**Mo**


	4. Chapter 4

_****_

MFXGO here with the next chapter :)

* * *

_Chapter soundtrack: Falling away with you- **Muse.**_

* * *

Well, so much for keeping the whole "people out to get us" thing from Macy. So, 2 goons just totally shot at us, but me and my amazing skills shot the crap outta their car. Ha. And now I'm looking at a passed out Macy. Joy. She's just gonna be a real ball of sunshine when she wakes up. Which, unfortunately will be within the next five minutes. I didn't put enough of that sedative in the vial to knock her out for more than a few hours . Better enjoy the quiet while it last.

Swerving to catch a right turn, the steering wheel glided smoothly back to its orginal position, and I focused solely on the dry terrian rolling past. The sun was slowly losing position, and I knew that I would have to kick up the heat soon. Pushing a small button on the fancy stero personally installed by a friend of mine, a direct signal came in from the local police frequency. I listened calmly to the disembodied voices filling the car.

_"This is Pheonix dispatch_...*Radio static_*...Gun shots heard in upper-state regions by local residents. Two cars seen speeding on Back Hutton road. Unit Twenty-three search is en route." _

Sending a wary look towards the crime radio, I sighed. I always bit down on my lip when I was worried, and right now I could taste blood.

My mind shifted back to a distant memory.

_"Rule one. Never attract attention from law enforcement..."_

I shook my head, in a low voice I chuckled pitifully to myself finishing the line. "...unless you're in extreme danger... I think being shot at would qualify in this case. I can honestly say I never thought I'd be in this situation."

This situation.

The situation where Macy Misa was sitting in my passenger seat knocked out, there were bullet holes in my car and half of the people I know wanted me dead. I'm pretty sure this is a situation worth attracting law enforcement's attention.

And spe- thinking of Macy, before I could mull over my current predicament, the sedated girl started to stir.

Aw, doesn't she look darlin-

Oh no...

"Kevin Lucas! You explain to me right now what's going on!" Macy's eyes were dark, turning wth rage and darting around. She threw herself around, twisting on her knees to stare out of the back window.

"I lost them, if that's what you're looking for..." I trailed off, trying to stay as detatched and clueless sounding as possible.

"Oh no. Don't go on like you don't realize the weight of what just freaking happened!" Macy cried, her voice gaining an octave. "Kevin. We were _shot at_!"

"And...?" I said, clinging to a small hope I myself didn't know of.

"**_AND?_**_ AND? _AND?" She screeched, flipping back to stare at me like I was crazy. "KEVIN! What else would you like to happen? We were shot at and I'm pretty sure the cops are looking for us!" She continued, pointing a finger at the radio that still played police reports."And this whole time you've been _kiddnapping me_!" she countinued, not noticing as I pulled my car into a nice looking hotel's parking lot, swinging to the back and into a parking space.

"Yeah... about that. Macy, I..." I started, afraid she would injure herself...or me...with all of the wild mannerisms she was throwing around. "I would LOVE to tell you everything, but, at this time I'm going to have to ask you to act like my fiance..." Quickly, before I could say anything I unlocked the doors and flew out of mine, walking towards the side of the hotel to get around to Macy. I opened her door.

"You better tell me something- Wait. Did you just say fiance?" Macy's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Oh no. No. No. " Macy eyed me, nervously fiddling with her seatbelt. "Ha! No. No way. Kevin."

"Macy. Just hear me out. I promise I'll explain everything in time. We have to stay low-key and this will help to keep us unnoticable ."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but fine." She agreed. She started grumbling something incoherent my way with a glare.

"Hmm?" I asked, slightly amused.

"Oh nothing, _darling._" She said with a definitive sneer. My chest tightened with worry and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on (heartburn? ...pinched nerve? Nah.).

"Just thinking that agreeing to pretend to be engaged to your potentially mentally unstable captor at 16 and stay at a hotel while on the run from cops and god knows what else isn't the smartest idea." she huffed, finally getting the nerve to unbuckle her seat belt. I offered her a hand to help her out of her seat, but she ignored it and fumbled out of the car.

The cold way she explained how she felt made my heart drop the slightest bit. I decided to take a small bite at humor.

"You could pass for twenty..." Ouch. I think that glare just killed me a little inside.

She followed me inside regardless, shading her eyes from the slowly setting sun. Our shadows were lightly outlined along the tan Hilton Hotel's wall, and Macy trailed only slightly behind me, cracking her neck and stretching her arms, still mumbling underneath her breath. But really, I was surprised with how calm she was being.

Twenty minutes, a deep accent, sunglasses, Macy finally realizing the five o'clock shadow darkening my chin, and a lot of unnessecary flirting with the hostess on my part later; Macy and I stood in the presidential suite of the hotel. Macy, trying her hardest to look detatched and angry with me couldn't stop the small ghost of surprise settling over her face at the lavish accomodations.

"Well," she said unemotionally, but I couldn't miss the icy tone seeping through her gritted teeth, "if you don't mind, _kiddnapper_, I would like to take a shower."

"Okay." I said simply, trying to keep the aching feeling coming from my chest from colouring my words.

Macy, nodding curtly, turned from the white and crimson room, shutting the bathroom door with a loud bang.

I sighed, grabbed my coat and keys, and swept silently through the door we had come through.

After thundering down eight flights of stairs to clear my head, I took a deep breath of the crisp summer night air. Stars above me dotted the midnight blue, and the white light of the bright full moon mixed with the dull yellow of street lamps, casting a thin black outline of myself onto the asphalt.

Sprinting quietly to my car, I did what needed to be done to ensure our safety. Unlocking the trunk, I pulled out two dark suit cases and set them on the ground. Trailing my fingers under a seam in the black carpeting, a lever popped, revealing a secret compartment. Two license plates clinked together as I pulled them out, replacing their spot with the ones I had just removed from the front and back of the SUV. Then, shutting the trunk's lid, I frowened at the bullet holes, quickly pulling out small round circles that covered over the bullets and made it look like they were never there.

Moving quickly to put the new plates where they should be I ducked below the front of the car, feeling a filmy material resist against my tug. Pulling with more added strength the white coloring was ripped from the car as I walked backwards; the sliver of film-like 'sticker' left the shiny natural black paint of the Vehicle. Checking that the bullet holes were still secure, I stepped back to examine my handy work. A brand new SUV was parked in front of me.

"Not too shabby." I smirk to myself, popping everything into its place and disposing of the white sticker in the nearest dumpster, and piling the suitcases into the back seat, running into the hotel. Eyeing the flight of stairs warily and dodging the painfully platinum-haired hostess, I jumped into a newly arriving elevator.

As the elevator opened on the highest floor that housed Macy and I's suite, an earily familiar scream echoed through the hallway, and I took off running, all of my previous training instincts kicking into over-drive.

Skidding to a stop at the suite's door, I heard another scream and hurriedly jammed the electronic card through it's vertical swipe-bay. Throwing the door open, I immediately flipped around wildly.

Seeing nothing, I raced to the bathroom door, where I could hear Macy pounding furiously on the other side. "Macy? Are you okay?" I yelled, and she stopped her pounding.

"Like you wouldn't know! KEVIN PAUL LUCAS! L_et me out_!" Perplexed by her situation, I stood back to examine the door and stifled a laugh when I could see carpeted fibers jammed through out the door and its frame. Oh, Macy.

"Uhm, Macy?" I stated, still holding laughter back.

"What?" She snapped in an annoyed voice.

"Step away from the door!" I told her, getting ready to shoulder the door inwards.

"Wha-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as I pushed the door open, the wood making contact with something it shouldn't have.

"OW!" A girlish scream periced my ears, and I entered to see a picture that I really wish I wouldn't have to. Macy Misa, was doubled over in the middle of the large Suite bathroom, in a fluffy hotel robe, slippers, her hair wet, and now visible through the spaces of her fingers, sporting an already colourful black eye.

Oh.

I'm going to hear about this.

"Kevin..." Macy growled, standing at full height and clutching her right eye.

"Uh, Mace we should probably get some ice for that..." I squeaked. And I ran. Jumping, I misjudged my legs' power and managed to slam into the was parallel to the door, completely missing the oversized bed. Oh, if Joe and Nick saw me now.

"Kevin!" Macy screamed again, chasing after me and managing to trip over absolutely nothing at all. "Ouchhhh."

"Oh, Macy. Why didn't I kidnap someone more coordinated?" I teased, but I could see the hurt on her face. She'd managed to stumble over next to the bed on the floor, and I went and sat above her on the bed.

"Why _did_ you kidnap me, Kevin?" Her voice was weak and small as she looked up at me. I could see the tears brimming, not only from pain, but from the confusion. And it crushed me all the more.

"I'm sorry Macy. I'm so sorry." She looked at me, puzzled.

Before Macy could reply, a loud bang rang out. Shattered glass fell in a pile around us, and I rolled across the bed, my body hitting the plush floor next to Macy's and I wrapped and arm around her, waiting as more bullets tore in the plaster of the wall above us. Macy, rigid and frozen just stared up at me, her eyes questioning.

"Let's go!" I cried, pulling her off the ground and crawling to the door falling into the hallway.

"Kevin! You better start telling me what's going on!" she squealed, hearing feet begin to pound on the windowsil of the room we'd just exited.

"Macy! Not now!" I argued pulling her into the staircase I had bounded down earlier. Her robe flew around her legs, and she adjusted the tight rope that kept her hourglase shape outlined.

We ran down three stories, and suddenly the door which we had come in from burst open, three men in curiously black outfits chasing after us and firing bullets haywire.

"Ke-Kevin?" Macy whimpered, looking up. She winced as another bullet hit the wall next to us. I skidded to a halt and looked out side of the window closest to us. Next to me, a large black '5' stared back, and I made a rash descion. The men behind us were getting closer, a bullet slicing right past macy's left ear and cracking the window before us. Macy screeched, and clung to me. Finally, before they could get right on top of us, I sent a right-hook punch straight through the glass, the shock wave clearing the whole window. Macy had just realized what I was doing.

"Kevin, no!" She cried, fear etched into her voice. I looked into her eyes for a moment, seeing the innocence and child-like fear she had been hiding from me.

"I'm sorry Macy. But I'm going to ask for a whole lot of trust right now!" I felt her stiffly nod into my arm.

And with the men rounding the corner to where we were, I yanked Macy's hand and pulled her onto the window ledge with myself.

I jumped.

* * *

_"all of the hopes we cherished fade_  
_making the same mistakes again _  
_making the same mistakes again_

_i can feel my world crumbling_  
_i can feel my life crumbling_  
_i can feel my soul crumbling away_  
_and falling away_  
_falling away with you"_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this! sorry it took so long!**

**thank you all for reading everyone!**

**-Grayson.**

**P.s Leave a review telling me what your favourite mental image was! Mine was kevin punching the window, or wait...maybe him hitting a wall. mwuhaha (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Your Dreamer here with the next chapter! Enjoy! This is Macy's POV, just a reminder. :-)**

**Chapter Soundtrack: Nice Guys Finish Last**

**P.S. This song doesn't really fit the chapter all that well if you listen closely to the lyrics, but the beat and rhythm matches pretty well. And, Kevin isa little bit of a bad-boy in this story ;-) **

* * *

I was out before we hit the ground.

I woke up in the passenger's seat of Kevin's car once again. I watched Kevin driving for a moment, and decided against chewing him out. Maybe later I could throw out the guilt card and make him tell me what was going on. If there was anything Kevin hated in the world, it would have to be feeling guilty. I'd pieced this together not only with the help of gossip magazines, but while becoming friends with him.

"What happened?" I groaned hoarsely, rubbing my forehead. I could feel the beginning of a headache.

"Did you throw me in the bushes?" I asked when he didn't answer. I could see tiny cuts on my hands and legs and little green pieces of foliage hanging on my bath robe.

"It was... a defense mechanism. You were passed out, and I didn't want to drag you, so I threw- ahem, gently tossed- you into the bushes and hid next to you." Kevin answered, his hands on the steering wheel tensing. He could feel the frustration coming off my body.

"And_ then _you dragged me?" I said, looking at the bottom of my robe where there were black marks from the street.

"No, you started wiggling and fell out of my arms, so I kind of pulled you along the last few feet to the car." I nodded sarcastically, but he didn't see me.

_"_A _few _feet? And you did drag me!" I spat, shaking my head. A few feet could have been hundreds.

"Well, yeah. Maybe, like ten, eleven, twelve feet. Twenty. Fifty. I don't know." he squeaked, laughing nervously. I could feel tears prick the back of my eyes. It was time for the guilt card.

I didn't have to fake it.

I started to cry miserably, scared that I would never see my house again. I'd never go back to Horace Mantis. I would never see Stella, Joe, or Nick. I would never see my parents or my family again. I could never go back.

"Kevin, I'm going crazy here and you haven't told me anything. I mean, why haven't you just killed me off? What are you dragging me around for? If you want money, take it! Is that what this is about? Are you holding me from my family for some kind of ransom? My parents don't make _that_ much money running the shop. How could you-"

"Macy, stop it!" Kevin snapped. I sucked a deep breath in, realizing that I was beginning to sound hysterical. Heck, I probably was hysterical.

"I'm not holding you for ransom money or to kill you or anything. You, of all people, should know I have enough money. I did it because I care about you, and I don't want you to be killed because of me!" he said angrily, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

"I know you don't understand right now, and I know it must be scary to be thrown in this big mess with me. But there's no turning back now, and yes, of course I regret it, but we can't take any of it back. Not anymore. Someone has probably already seen your face and is issuing a warning accross the nation. I'm a rogue. A freaking rogue agent who won't be able to keep his secret, and I did it because of you. I did it _for_ you. I could have let those assassins get you and gotten away myself, and then I'd be forgiven by the agency. You would be killed. But that would ruin the whole purpose of this mission. You're the reason I'm willing to die, for the first time in my life. I'm not afraid when the guns come out and people are after us, because I know you'll be okay by my side." Kevin spoke quickly, and after realizing what he'd said, he'd shut up and a deep blush colored his cheeks.

I was more confused than ever. Rogue agent? Yeah, right.

Assassins? _Really_?

And then, the cherry on top.

He was willing to die for me. As if. If he thought we were really in any big danger, he would have done what he was talking about. I'd probably be sitting in a prison cell right this moment, waiting to be killed off. That is, if I believed his little 'secret agent' bullcrap. I didn't voice my opinion, though.

"Where are they? The," I coughed, trying to hide my annoyance, "assassins? They were chasing us everywhere in the hotel."

"I took some back roads and shook them off."

We sat in complete silence for what had to have been an hour, but when I checked the digital clock in the car, it had been minutes.

"Macy, I'm sorry I snapped at you. You're just worried, and you have every right to be." Kevin said in a quiet voice, not daring to meet my eyes.

"Tell me what's going on." I pleaded in a whisper.

"I can't. Not right now, not until we get to L.A."

"L.A.? Why?"

"It's my safe house. We'll be there in about an hour." he smiled, the friendly adventurous glint returning to his eyes.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Don't worry about anything, Mace. I'm going to protect you. I took all this time to take you away and keep you safe so far. I'm not going to take any of that back and I'm not changing my attitude any time soon."

"Well, can I ask you a question?" Kevin nodded.

"Is my mom freaking out about me right now? I mean, did you really just leave with me and not send her any kind of warning or anything to let her know I was okay?"

"Well... I did leave a note. I told her you... ran away." he winced as this reached my ears. I froze up for a moment, but took a deep breath to calm myself.

"Wouldn't she know it wasn't my handwriting? And you took me in such a rush, it didn't look like I was prepared. I would've been ready and it would have been planned out. My mom would know. And, I had no reason to leave."

"Well, first of all, you have to know I've learned how to mimic handwriting. And, all those letters you sent us on the road were a lot of help. I got everything, right down to your signature. And I made it look like you packed and made your bed. You were sedated for most of that."

"Oh...okay." I said, puzzled by why he memorized my handwriting before he knew me. I didn't press it on him that I wouldn't leave out of hatred and my mom and dad would know that, but the thought haunted me all the same.

"I think I should tell you something, Macy." Kevin said nervously.

"Go ahead." I said, eager that he'd say something that actually made sense for once.

"I'm not..." he started.

"Yeah?" I said, getting more excited.

"I'm not 18 years old like I told everyone." he sighed, his shoulders drooping.

"O-okay." I stuttered, dissapointed.

"I'm almost 21. I will be next month."

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Twenty-one_? What_?" I exclaimed.

"I had to pretend I was eighteen so I could protect my brothers in school! You have no idea how much danger they'd be in without me. I tried to go younger so I could stay in school so both of them would graduate while I was still in school, but I couldn't go any lower because it wouldn't have been believable. I thought eighteen was barely believable." he said, shaking his head.

"Uhm..." I breathed, my mind racing. But, he was cute! And I liked him! Ugh, at least, I did before I found out he was a pedophile.

"I'm sorry. I know you're seventeen and this is kind of creepy, but I hope this doesn't change your opinion of me. I'm still your friend, and everyone tells me I'm just a big kid at heart."

"Kevin, slow down. It's fine. I'm fine." I urged, trying to convince myself more than him. It seemed to work on him, anyway.

"Oh, good. I don't want you to hate me or anything." he said, relieved.

"Kevin," I breathed, nervous about my question, "please tell me the truth."

"About what?" he asked, confused.

"Are you _really_ an 'agent', or is there something else going on?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I guess I slipped up a little bit earlier. I told you I was, didn't I?"

"Yeah."

"Do you trust me?" he said, turning to me. Did I trust him? I shouldn't have. I should have run away when I had the chance. I shouldn't have been trusting him, because I didn't know what he was capable of.

"Of course." I answered without hesitation.

"Does that answer your question?" I nodded stiffly. He was a secret agent. I almost laughed out loud.

"Why?" I asked, smirking. This was something that would happen in one of my dreams. Kevin of JONAS, a secret agent.

"The agency found me." I nodded, urging him to continue.

"Well, they contacted me privately when JONAS got big. They said they needed a new agent, someone who was popular enough to need self-defense and who could leave on short notice without it being taken as much of a surprise. Celebrities dissapear and come back all the time, you know?" he explained, making a turn down a dark road. I nodded hesitantly.

"I thought the people were crazy. I don't know why, but I just accepted and started training. Joe and Nick didn't find out what I'd become until the agency told me I could. I finally had an explanation for all of my dissapearing during tours and whatnot. The biggest thing I was in charge of was completing missions on tour. Our tours go everywhere across the US, and sometimes around the world. It was a perfect setup to complete missions, not only in New Jersey. I'm in charge of protecting my family and myself second, and victims for the missions first. Mom and Dad and Frankie didn't find out until later." I thought about what he'd said for a moment. It _was_ a perfect setup, a perfect story. Something I could actually understand and believe for the first time today.

"Wow." I said, smiling.

"What?"

"You're a secret agent!" I squealed, flailing my arms around happily.

"Yeah. But we're still in danger, Macy." he warned me.

"So, wait. Why did you kidnap me, ag-" I stopped mid-sentence when we pulled up in front of a beautiful house. I could see the ocean in the distance, lit by the bright full moon.

"Oh, Kevin. This is so beautiful. How does no one find you?" I breathed, taking in the big maroon house through the car window.

"This house is a really big secret. I'm not sure if you noticed, but there's a gate that closed behind us. It's diguised in fake foliage, and enhanced with the latest technology to keep it locked if anyone rather than my family or I try to get through." I shrugged, even though I was giddy inside. This was like a vacation!

"Before we go inside..." Kevin said sheepishly. He looked down at his hands, which were fiddling with the keys. I wanted to get out of the car and run into the house, but the way Kevin looked was worrying me.

"What, Kevin?" I said gently, placing my hand on his arm. He looked up at me.

"I didn't just kidnap you to save you. In fact, you'd probably be safer if you were still at home and I left by myself."

"What are you saying, Kevin?" I asked in horror. Was he going to kill me? What was he going to do to me?

"I took you with me because I love-" Kevin never finished the sentence.

It wasn't because he stopped or because he decided to let it go.

It was because I took one look out of his window and screamed.

* * *

_You got style, you got grace  
_  
_But, kid, you try so hard she just laughs in your face  
_  
_You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude _  
_  
She wants a bad boy  
__  
(bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)_

_I treat her great, she loves me good _

_(so good) _  
_  
And I just hate to have to tell you_  
_  
'Cause you're a nice guy but that just won't do _  
_  
She wants a bad boy_

(bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)

_Listen kid, you hear them sirens coming for me_  
_  
But, when I get downtown she will already be _  
_  
Posting bail in her favorite dress_  
_  
Smiling at me because I'm no good_

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Leave a review and tell me how you liked the story, and if there's another song that would match this chapter better! :-) And, between Kevin and Macy, who do you think is going to confess their feelings first?**

**-Mo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here comes MFXGO with the next chapter. Don't kill me for being away so long (;**

* * *

**_Chapter Soundtrack ; Fear-One republic_**

* * *

Outside of my window stood an all-too familiar figure, in black, of course. His face wasn't visible; the glaring headlights of the large black hummer filled my eyes. The only recognizable thing that was visible was the small hand gun pointed not at me, but through the window and dead-on aimed at Macy. So, he'd done his research.

"K-Kevin?" Macy gasped, sounding out of breath and scared.

"Macy, I'm going to ask you to be calm. Do everything I say to, or else I will have sedate you again."

"The hell you will. I'm not letting you do that again! I've still got a headache from the last time." she said frantically.

Oh, Macy. I could feel rain drops beginning to fall on my arm through the window. "Good. Now stay in the car."

Unbuckling my seatbelt, I grasped the door handle and tugged, letting it pop open. The figure slowly stepped back and allowed me to get out of the car. Stepping down, I noticed the gunman had made a fatal mistake. He hadn't been careful enough, and it was going to come back to bite him eventually. Lightning lit up the night in the horizon.

A flash of silver glared from just outside his jacket.

I flashed a smile, and the figure faltered some. "Oh, dear. Whatever will we do Macy?"

"_W__hat the hell_?" I heard Macy hiss under her breath. I could feel rain drops beginning to fall on my head.

"Well, you see, Macy. This guy here, he thinks he's got me." I said, turning my head to grin at her. The rain began to pick up pace, hitting the ground in big slaps. I kicked a little at the puddles forming at my feet. The figure tightened his stance, and I watched his right foot pop out just a bit more than neccssary, and I knew for sure that I'd caught him. "But really, after 17 years, you would really think he knew what it means to be a _younger sibling_!" With the last two words I had leapt at the figure and pulled the ball cap from his head. After wrestling him to the ground with puddle water washing over us, I pinned him easily. He grunted and tried to flip us over but I had much more strength. Slamming his leather-jacket clad shoulders into the black asphalt, I could feel the water flying onto my face. He finally gave up with a biting sigh. I could feel little bits of rock and blacktop digging into my kees, and my gaze analyzed the face before me. Saoked dark hair, deep brown eyes and a frustrated smirk, opposite my confident one.

"Kevin!" I heard Macy cry, follwed by the muffled sounds of her sneakers hitting the ground eratically.

The figure below me laughed as I cursed.

"Damn it, Macy. Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?"

"Oh shut up, Kevin!" Macy cried, crouching down with her hands on her knees to get a better look at my captive.

"What the frick?" She yelled, and before I could do anything, Macy had slapped the boy. A smack hit my ears and he cried out in pain. "Nicholas Lucas! You aimed a gun at me?"

"Well, you see, Macy-" Nick quickly tried to talk his way out of another slap. It didn't work. "OW!" he screamed. I just laughed.

"Don't even try to reason out of this! First I'm kidnapped, then we're attacked by Ninjas or something, and now you POINT A GUN AT ME? And don't even tell me the dude in the SUV is Joe!"

"Well, you see about that-"

"Oh, hell no. JOESEPH!"

And to my utter amusement a sheepish and scared looking Joe flicked off the SUV's headlights and stepped out of the car. Walking towords us I saw him give a smirk to Nick, a curt nod to me, and a wary look to Macy. Macy narrowed her eyes. She was livid.

"Hey Mac-" Before anyone knew it, Macy had sprinted to Joe, locked both hands behind his back, and had him on his knees.

"Jeez, Kev! Before You kidnapped her she fainted at the sight of me. Now she's attacking me like your bodyguard? I thought people hated kidnappers, not protected them."

"Yeah, well at the moment I'm not so faint-happy about you, Joeseph." Macy said, and her right hand wound its way a few inches behind his head.

"Now, Kevin. Let Nick off the ground." she stated, and I did what I was told. Nick scrambed up and hurried to walk to Macy. But it wasn't the fiercely determined look on Macy's face that stopped him mid-stride; it was Joe's coal black SD9 handgun aimed expertly at his chest.

"Move any closer and you die in a matter of seconds." Macy stated coldly, her eyes glinting. Behind Nick, I couldn't stop but stare at the girl who had taken a complete turn of personality in the twenty minutes Joe and Nick had shown up. Letting an out-of-body gasp, I grabbed his shoulder pulled him back behind me protectively. I didn't know how experienced Macy was with the weapon in her hand, but I wasn't about to lose a little brother with underestimations.

"Macy. Calm down, please." I said, edging towards her, hands slightly up.

"Take the gun out of your pocket. Lay it on the ground."

"My- What? You knew about that." I said, actually thrown of at the command.

"Kevin, it was painfully obvious. Now do it." Pulling the gun, the same make of the one Macy was holding, I let it drop with a clang to the ground. "Now I'm tired of all the secrets, lame excuses, attacks, and just plain annoying sedating."

"Got it? Now, before you three idiots ask, been trained with heavier guns than this since the age of five. Lets just say, I was a daddy's girl." Macy said smirking, and I could hear Nick silently curse disbelievingly behind me. "Let's see..." Macy trailed off, and without moving her eyes from Nick and I, she reached down to Joe's back pocket and pulled out his wallet. Flipping it open she let the agency badge fall before her face. "Impressive. License to kill, CIA and FBI clearence. Don't worry, you're really good, you don't need those using up space."

"What?" I questioned, and had ebbed closer to her.

"Ah, ah, ah, Kevin. All in good time." She stated, and her hand dropped the wallet, returning to its restraining postion on Joe wrists. "For right now, you're going to tell me everything. The two days that I've been the dark are over, boys. Now tell me. Why did you kidnap me Kevin?"

_Oh, gosh. How do I word something like this?_

"To protect you." I answered automatically, and for all she knew, it was true.

"From what?" she asked back, and adjusted the gun slightly in her hand.

Behind me, Nick stepped forward slightly, and answered for me.

"From our...employers." He said, letting the vauge reply roll off of his tongue.

"Employers, huh? So why do I need protection from them?"

"They want you dead." Joe answered when words failed me again.

Macy, who mumbled something under her breath just laughed.

"So, why are you boys here then?" she asked, eyeing Nick and Joe.

Nick, edging again closer to Macy had his hands up. "We came to warn you. Well, Kevin mostly. Half of the country's out to get him..."

Macy, taking in this information in, gave me a calculating glance. "So, half of the country hates him as an agent, and the other half loves him as Kevin Lucas of JONAS?"

"Basically." Joe added, rolling his eyes.

"My, my, Kevin. What have you done?" She asked.

"That isn't exactly public information Macy." I stated, and gave an apologetic glance.

"Well, then. I'll find out eventually. Now, tell me boys. Just who are these employers?"

"They-" I started, and was cut off by Nick flipping me around.

"Kevin. Cool it. She can't know too much." He stated, and his arm fell from my shoulder. Turning back around I stood and faced a sight that made me choke.

Macy, now facing Joe, had fixated the gun at the back of Joe's head, and the sole sound that carried through the street was the metallic echo of Macy cocking the gun. She was ready to fire.

"So you can't tell me?" Macy grinned in a sinister way, the street lamps yellow light falling over her messy brown hair. "Well then, I know exactly who it is. And then just won't care if one of these bullets shreds through Joe's skull, will they?"

The scary part, was that she was right.

"Macy? Please. I don't know how much you know, or why you feel you have to do this. But let Joe go please. Kill me instead." I offered, the incoming fear of Joe dead blocked out any other options. Pushing past rushing memories and impulses all about my little brother I tried reasoning.

"Me? Kill Joe? I could never. Well, believe me I could. But I won't." She said, pulling the gun back a few inches, and pulling an audible relieved sigh from Joe. "But I can graze certain parts of his brain. A coma, maybe memory loss, mental issues? All could be quite hurtful to your little agency. And in thrity seconds, they might just have a problem. Try and stop me."

"But Macy, why?" Nick cried, running past me. "Why such a sudden change?"

"Well I _was_ a Daddy's Girl. And Daddy wasn't exactly on the right side of the law, or your agency, boys."

I just stood shocked, and tried desprately to keep everything together, but none of this made sense. Macy, standing oint blank with Joe's head, a gun cocked and ready in her hands, ready to fire.

"But Macy, who ever he might be, you aren't him." I cried,trying desprately to stop her from what she was threatening to do.

"Yeah well, your thirty seconds are up." And with the final uttered sentance, my ears rang with the boom of a gun shot.

* * *

_"No sleep, today._

_Can't even rest when the sun's down._

_No time, there's not enough,_

_and No body's watching me now._

_When we were children we'd paly_

_Out in the streets dipped in fate,_

_When we were children we'd say,_

_We don't know the meaning of fear._

_Fear, Fear, fear,_

_We don't know the meaning of fear."_

_

* * *

_

**I hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**thats all I have to say...**

**so, random stuff.**

**-WHO'S READY TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL? NOT ME! seriously. I start my FRESHMAN year in highschool in 7 days. i'm _soooooo_ excited. (YourDreamer138 is also a freshie to be.)**

**-I WAS HIT BY A CAR! thats ... yeah.**

**-I'm being forced to audition for Speech and debate. any tips?**

****

-YOURDREAMER138's BIRTHDAY WAS THE 13th!

so join me, (Figurative & Virtually) In singing happy birthday!

__

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Mo,

Happy Burthday to you!

(and vv this sang in the tune of above ^^)

We all love you,

We wish the best to you,

We know you are the greatest,

And an amazing writer too!

**_woooo!_**

**_anyways!_**

**_leave comments (:_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Mo again with chapter seven! There's some language in this chapter, but it made it seem... I don't know, more sinister. Thanks so much for reading!**

**Chapter Soundtrack: State of Emergency by Nick Jonas**

* * *

The shot rang through the wet streets from my gun. I could feel the vibration of the bullet up through my arm and down to my toes, making me freeze in shock. Backing away, I tried to gain ground between Joe and I. I turned my back on all of them; Joe, Kevin, Nick. For a second, I almost lost it. I slapped a hand over my mouth to muffle the scream building in my throat, but I was sure no one had noticed me at the moment.

I hadn't meant to actually shoot, I really didn't. This tough act was just to get the information _he_ needed, to get him off of my back. I really was scared, and I truly had no idea what was going on with Kevin and why he'd taken me away. I learned from the man over the phone at the last hotel that Kevin, Joe, and Nick were all spies, not just Kevin alone. I could feel my father's eyes boring into the back of my head from his hiding spot in the bushes, willing me to get a hold on my emotions. My eyes clamped shut. The rain pelted me as I waited for something, for anything to happen so I wouldn't have to wait through this silence.

I finally heard something. It was Nick's breathing, changing from a healthy rhythm to a painful sound that I could identify as the beginning of hyperventilation, from past experience.

Kevin was silent. I couldn't will myself to look at him or Joe. I couldn't even will myself to open my eyes.

I big tear rolled its way down my cheek and onto my hand that still rested over my mouth. It mixed it with the rain, and I was glad for it so that I wouldn't be revealed. I needed to yell, I needed to scream or something so I wouldn't break down in front of them. Straightening my shoulders and finally opening my eyes, I looked behind me to see where I'd made the shot. I drew in a sharp breath.

Joe was face down on the ground, arms sprawled out around him.

But, that wasn't why I'd gasped. I had barely missed Joe's head. Instead, I'd gotten an unlucky piece of road a few inches away from his arm.

"He's not dead!" I exclaimed, trying not to sound too relieved. Kevin fell onto his knees in front of me, burying his face in his hands. It took everything I had not to burst out crying when Joe shakily sat up, dazed and disbelieving that I had not, in fact, killed him without mercy. I breathed heavily, slamming a hand on my chest to slow my heart down. I knew what I needed to do. I needed to be strong for a little while longer, save my tears for when I didn't have _him _breathing down my neck.

My feet splashed water up all around me as I huffed my way toward Joe. I picked him up by his collar roughly, and pressed the gun that was still in my hand against his chest, where his heart should have been. He opened his mouth to reveal what I already knew, so I cut him off.

"I know you have a vest on. Will yours work this close-range?" I asked, sure that his bullet-proof vest was the best around. He nodded uncomfortably, not sure of what I was up to.

"I need to tell you something." I said quietly, looking behind me at Kevin and Nick, who once again were looking like sad, scared cats caught in a thunderstorm. I needed to keep my voice quiet so that only Joe would hear. No one else needed to know the plan right now. I brushed a dripping strand of hair from my face before continuing.

"My father is Agent Red." I saw Joe's eyes widen. I looked to the side of me, knowing where the rogue agent called Red was watching from. He winked at me and gave the thumbs-up, not knowing that Joe had a vest on. I didn't think Kevin or Nick remembered he had a vest on, either.

I knew that my dad was pretty popular with the kids these days. He was on the other side of the law, he was dangerous, and I loved him nonetheless.

"I know this isn't going to kill you, and you know that, too. I'm going to have to ask you to play dead." I finished, hoping Joe would make this easy on both of us.

He had a chance to nod before I pulled the trigger, jerking his body backwards and onto the ground. He lay still, being the perfect actor for this job. I suppressed a shudder as I felt the bile rise in my throat.

_'__He's __not__ dead. He's not really dead._' I reminded myself, taking a staggering step back and pivoting toward Kevin and Nick. Nick's menacing glare was the first I'd caught when I looked up to meet their eyes. Kevin hadn't moved from his position, kneeling on the ground, but it looked like he was going to fall over at any moment.

"I hate you. I hateyour freaking guts, you evil bitch!" I heard Nick scream, and I flinched. I could feel the sobs building up in my throat. Nick never got this angry, not at anyone. He never cussed. Hell, he was an agent himself, he'd probably witnessed millions of deaths and had superb self-control. I knew I had a job to do, but I wasn't used to this. I wasn't this big monster that everyone was making me out to be.

"Nick, put that gun _down_!" I screeched, my voice cracking on the last word. His gun was shakily pointed at me, and I knew his aim would be off anyway. I just didn't want dad getting involved in this.

"You killed him. You killed Joe. Joe's dead. She killed my brother!" Nick repeatedly chanted to himself as he drew closer to me. He was probably convincing himself to do this, to kill one of his best friends because if he didn't, he knew it would be too late to get revenge. I took my eyes off of Nick and looked behind him to see Kevin finally rolling sideways onto the ground, curling up in a fetal position.

"Joe died because of you. You're a worthless, lying piece of trash." Nick whispered menacingly. He had a chance to shake the soaking wet curls out of his eyes before pulling the trigger.

For a moment, I almost believed him. I was a lying piece of trash and I deserved to die. It would make this whole situation easier. Dying, I mean.

But, did I ever get what I wanted in this world?

Nick's hand was furiously shaky as he propelled a bullet in my direction, and a moment later, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. The breath flew out of me and I fell to the ground, clutching the bleeding wound. I heard a rustling in the bushes, and realized that it was too late for the boys after all. Nick was cocking the gun for another shot, one that would presumably kill me, but when he heard the rustle of leaves, he pointed his gun up at the intruder.

Realizing who it was, he gasped and the gun slid out of his hands with the rain. I heard the man's footsteps from behind me, coming to a halt beside my crumpled figure. I watched his face as he spoke.

"You rich, little teenybopper bastard! How dare you? If you so much as look at my daughter again, I will slice your throat!" His eyes flamed in rage.

"Oh, hi, sweetie. Good work." he said, leaning down and patting my injured shoulder gently.

"Hi, daddy." I smiled, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. I'm sure this looked grossly demented to our surrounding audience. Agent Red stood up, careful not to nudge me, and pulled a gun out of his back pocket. It was pointed accusingly at Nick. Not even I saw Joe as he crawled silently toward my father. Kevin did, though. But I knew none of this information as my father spoke.

"So, who would like to explain to me why you little punks were messing around with my daughter?"

Dad was home.

* * *

_**She's seductive **_  
_**She does it well **_  
_**She'll charge you by the hour **_  
_**For a straight trip down to Hell **_

_**She'll direct you**_  
_**You think you know **_  
_**She's gonna let you go **_  
_**She's gonna let you go**_

_**I'm not a lover, **_  
_**But I'm still concerned**_  
_**The way you judge the fire **_  
_**Means your heart could still get burned **_  
_**Then she'll want you **_  
_**That I know**_

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Thanks to all of our readers out there, you guys are the best! If you're liking this story, drop a review! We're happy to hear what you guys have to say. So, for this chapter, I'd like to know if you think Macy's dad is really evil... or is he going to turn out right in the end? Only Grayson and I know the real answer... but tell us what you think!**

**-Mo**


End file.
